Novel timeline
The Novel timeline is a timeline specific to the official King's Quest Novel trilogy (King's Quest: The Floating Castle, King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, and King's Quest: See No Weevil). Surprisingly, the Novel timeline could fit on top of the known factors found in the The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry (see TWOKQ timeline). This timeline does not fit with sources such as KQ3, KQ4 manual, KQ6 hintbook, KQC, and others (although some may fit, if the dates are considered 'approximations'). Timeline *c. 10,000 BGC :The Old Woods grieve in a time before the faeries came to the woods. *c. 883 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates wandering weevils. *795 BGC :Weevils destroy Sideria. *c. 583 BGC :Mosstwizzle and Brightmist are born. *c. 483 BGC :Weevils destroy the Vale of Obscurity. *c. 179 BGC :Daventry obtains the Magic Mirror. *123 BGC :Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by the wandering weevils. *61 BGC :Rokaill is born. *c. 49 BGC :Karn Megiddo is born. *10 BGC :Karn Megiddo begins preparing for the great spell. *7-6 BGC :Telgrin is born *1 BGC :Rokaill turns 60. A painting is commissioned for him, and put in Castle Daventry.KoS, pg :Hesthia is born. *0 GC :King Edward dies, and Graham becomes King (approximately a little over a "decade" before KoSKOS, pg). William is born.KoS, pg *1 GC :Karn Meggido begins work on the great spell. :Graham sees King Edward in the mirror. :Graham and Valanice are married in Kolyma in later part of the yearKQ2 manual, pg. *2 GC :Alexander and Rosella are born in the early autumn.KoS, SNW, pg *5 GC :Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen. *7 GC :Lydia is born. *9 GC :Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell.KoS, pg. :Cyril begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon. :Alexander and Rosella turned seven in autumn.KoS, pgSNW, pg *10 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow. :Alexander and Rosella turn eight. *11 GC :Telgrin cuts off Owen's head. :Alexander and Rosella turn nine. *12 GC :Rosella and Alexander turn ten in the fall. :Hesthia visits Rosella at the castle, they were good friends and confided secrets in each other.SNW, pg46 *16 GC :Benjamin is born in the spring.SNW, pg45 :The representive of the Daventry weavers' guild has reasonable success at selling his wares in the late summer.SNW, 25, "Is business significantly less today than it was this time last year?" :Rosella turns 14 in the autumn.SNW, pg *17 GC :Betony is born.SNW, pg 45 :The gnomes begin selling their wares in the market.SNW, 25:"Don't I remember seeing you here a few months ago..." :See No Weevil, ultimately saving Daventry, and the rest of the world.SNW, 171 :Rosella and Alexander turn 15 in the autumn.SNW, pg *18 GC One year later (summer), Rosella would have let old child-kidnapping sisters out of the dungeon giving them a chance to plead for parole.22 *19 GC. :Alexander and Rosella turn 18 during the autumn.TFC, pg *20 GC. :Alexander escapes from Llewdor during the Summer.KQ3TFC, :Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father and Genesta. :Alexander visits Morowyn. :Rosella and Alexander turn 19 in the autumn. *21 GC :The Floating Castle :KQ5 :KQ6 :KQ7 :Rosella and Alexander turn 20 in the autumn. Notes *KQ2 would have had to have taken approximately a year after KQ1 (similar to the KQ2 Manual/KQC)in this version of the timeline (the twins birth would have been about a year later, as in The World of King's Quest). *In the novels, Alexander was 18 during KQ3 (similar to time given in a few sources including The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry). In constrast in KQ3, its stated that he was seventeen, almost eighteen (it is possible that Alexander is only rounding his age, when he thinks about his escape). *The twins are born about 2 years after KQ1 in this timeline (in other sources, the twins birth ranges from 3-6 years after KQ1). *When Peter Spear stated that the KQ games take place over the course of a 20 or 25 year period, he was right. In this timeine, events take place about 21 years after KQ1. Some of the other timelines places the events closer to 25 years after KQ1. *It's not clear where KQV fits in relation to the novels, exactly. This timeline assumes the date given in KQ5 related material (similary given in the KQ7 Hintbook) which states there is about a year between KQ4 and KQ5. Internal dates within KQ6 suggests that book takes place six months after KQV. This actually makes TFC's placement extremely tight as several dates in the book appears to take place over period of a year (Alex meets Morowyn, 9 months before, bulk of the story takes place over 15 days, and epilogue is set during the early summer). TFC notes It is unclear when the events of The Floating Castle takes place. Alexander's exact age during the events of the book is not given. The only reference to his age, states that he was eighteen when he returned to Daventry after defeating Manannan. The story also makes reference to harvests that were made in preparation for coming winter (which would suggest that the bulk of the story actually takes place during the fall). However, the summer is also referenced several times (including a reference to Lydia wanting to leave the castle to eat summer fruit). The epilogue takes place during the early summer not long after. This would suggest that bulk of the story must take place during the spring. As events of KQV are not mentioned in the novel, it would suggest that it takes place before KQV. *More than 200 years before the story, Daventry obtains the Magic Mirror. *27 or 28 years before the story, Telgrin was born.TFC, pg 270 *Over 18 years before, Alexander was born. *16 years ago, Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen.TFC, 142 Cyril is born. *14 years ago, Lydia is born.TFC, pg192 *12 years ago, Cyril begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon *10 years ago, Owen's head is cut off, and he is locked away in a cell. *9 months ago, Alexander sees Morowyn.TFC, 39 *1-6 months before, Morowyn picks up an apprentice Cyril.TFC, 42 *Day 1 (beginning), Alexander returns to the Castle just as a storm begins, he passes from the storm to morning after, TFC, p9 *Day 2, Alexander sees dark castle in the sky. Stories come in about dark riders raiding the kingdom. *Over next five days, knights, messengers, etc, return from the corners of the landTFC, pg 16 On the afternoon of the fifth day they set up council in the throne room, TFC, pg17 *Day 8, Alexander travels to Morowyn's house.TFC, 33 He mentions to Morowyn that it hasn't quite been a year since they last met, and that Alexander had been away from Daventry for a few months (visiting somewhere else).TFC, 39 *Day 9, they return to Castle Daventry. *Day 10, Alexander and Cyril begin their journey towards the castle.TFC, 58 They stop to sleep in the Old Wood later that night. Alexander experiencs a Fairy fête. *Day 11, they exited from the woods, traveled to the farm lands just north of them. They discover harvested field and a fully loaded apple tree. The harvest included grain, fruit, vegetables, and comb honey.TFC, 84 Alexander tamed a kelpie so that they could cross a river. That night they camped in an grove of elms. *Day 12, they encounter Azakas, who they trick into leaving, and hide in the wagon so that they will be brought into the floating castle. They are capture and thrown into the dungeons. After defeating the barikar they fall asleep. *Day 13, day Alexander meets Owen who explains how to escape the dungeons.TFC, 139 They are forced to escape the castle into a marsh. *Day 14, they wake up in the marsh, where they encounter Sinofas, who turned him into a frog so that he could sneak back into the castle. Later he was kissed by Princess Lydia changing him back to himself. AFter several adventures get his father's soul back, and returned staff to Owen. *Day 15, Having been on adventure all night, he made it back from the dungeons the following day. *Day 16, Alexander and Lydia escape the castle after several adventures. Getting some horses, Cyril, Alexander, and Lydia made it back to Castle Daventry.TFC, 287 *The last chapter takes place sometime later on a fine afternoon on a early summer day.TFC, 294 KoS notes *About 10,000 years before the story, the Old Woods grieve in a time before the faeries. *About 60 years before KQ1, Karn is born (Karn Megiddo is said to appear to be at least three decades older than Graham.KoS,288, assuming graham was 19 during KQ1, Karn would have been 49 at that time). *20 years before the story, Karn Megiddo begins preparing his gamour manarval.KoS, 306 *11 years before, a painting of Rokaill was commissioned on his 60th birthday.KoS,pg, SNW, pg *10 years before the story, William is born. The book states that Graham had taken the throne of Daventry little more than a decade before the story.KoS, 11 *7 years before, :Rosella and Alexandere are born. Grhaham thinks that Alexander would be about as "old as William" at this time, although Rosella is his twin. It would seem that Graham is only approximating Alexander's age, and waxing nostalgic about similarly young boy (technically by the timeline given within the story, Graham's marriage would have have to have been about a year after William's birth, suggesting that the twins would have had to have been born about a year after that). :Alexander had been kidnapped while no more than an infant.KoS, 9 *1 year before the story, Karn Megiddo enters glamour manarval in the summer.KoS, 295 *1 month before story, Tilly and her brothers toss a guard and a troll to the Laburnum.KoS, 112 *Day 1; While its unclear exact date that chapter 1 begins, and Ahi'aorini's kidnapping. (on day 6, Graham says they probably have a 2 day startKoS, 103) *Day 4, pretty long day, seems to cover up to chapter 11. Starts in the morning with Graham on the parapet, later meeting the elkrider, passing through the village, traveling 4 miles east into Old Wood, exiting old wood around evening, traveling another ten miles or so into wilderness, before finding a place to sleep. *Day 5, Graham wakes up meets Shallan (who says that Glass Mountains are at least a week awayKoS, 84), they start traveling together, cross a land with pits, cross a river (geographical note, its suggested that where they are, it would take 100 or more miles to avoid crossing the river and reach the mountains), met some spiders, before going to bed. *Day 6, get up in the morning, pass through a forest of thorny trees. Move into a farmlands, meet Tilly and her brothers. In middle of the night they are tied up by the rogues. *Day 7, Graham and Shallan are tossed into the Pit of the Laburnum. Inside they escape laburnums traveling for hours/days (graham couldn't tell) before finding exit. *Day 8; Graham makes it out alone. Falls a sleep by some haystack boulders about a mile away from the mountains (the exact amount of time passed in darkness is unknown, but based on clue that Graham was about a week away from the mountains on day 5), this would suggest that he traveled at least a week underground although it could have been longer (this would suggest day 15 or so). On the other hand Graham suggests that Shallen had lead him to the exit in only a day undergroundKoS, 132 (also alluded to in on page 134, which states that he may have start catching on them since underground passage was rather even terrain, even if subterraien, and imps were on traveling on broken surface terrain), this would suggest that Graham had found a very good shortcut? . *Day 9; Graham wakes up nearly afternoon of next day. Starts traveling along the mountain trying to find signs of imps. Graham catches up with them (confirming his suspcious that they hadn't spent too much time underground, and discovered a extreme short cut, on the other hands somehow the imps had found a good shortcut as well, or Shallan's sense of distance was just plain off). Graham fights Kuzgu learning he cannot be defeated with normal weapons. He barely escapes. *Day 10; Ahi'aorina is carried across the Glass Mountains (or under the mountains) into the Kingdom of Sorrow to the Sorrowing Court. He cuts his hand on the mountains. Graham encounters the gnomes Wigglebright and Glitterthunk who help him out. He gets special boots and clothes for crossing the mountains (and sew up his hand, due to heal in a week153). *Day 14; Graham was forced to stay at the house waiting for his boots, and clothes to be finished, and to wait out a snow storm. *Day 15; Graham finally could leave as weather cleared. He clmbed the first part of the mountains. *Day 16; Graham continued to climb the mountains. He looked for lower passes, but kept on finding more valleys. *Day 17; Graham was getting hungry as he continued to cross the mountains. He finally reached the other side, where plants grew. *Day 19; Graham started towards the Sorrowing Court. The imps had a weeks head start on him by this time.KoS, 157 He discovered a trail Ahi'aorina had left for him to follow. He also discovered a bush of berries left for him, and took his rest for the night. *Day 20; Graham crossed the valley until he reached the second mountain range, the dark mounts, later that night. Past the dark peaks he discovered a small hidden valley, his goal the Kingdom of Sorrow. He found a spot to sleep for the night. About midnight his fire was about to go out so he went around hunting for more wood. *Day 21; At dawn, Graham made his way into the valley, as he made his way into it, he slipped on some ice, and hit his head, going unconcious. When he woke up he was being carried into the Sorrowing Court by a troll, Thragaadash. He is taken into the kitchen to be prepared for dinner for the imps. He escaped knocked out the imp. He makes into castle hall where he encounters Dunstant, he is bitten by a Slizard his mind switched into the lizard. He escapes the hall in the form of a lizard. He discovers the hidden room with the wizard Karn Megiddo. After eating some moths, he falls asleep *Day 22(at this point its unclear how much time passes, this is a guestimate); He gets in a battle with a rat, narrowly escaping it into the kitchen, one final confrontation he scared the rat off. He discovered the imps abusing his body, "I, Graham". The lizard Graham snuck into Ahi'aorina's cage to communicate with her. He attempts to get the key to her cage, ultimately fails but is able to switch his body back. Acting as "I, Graham", Graham tricks the imps defeating each one. The last one Lugmut decided to help Graham. They tried to defeat Kuzgu, but Kuzgu transformed into his true form, an efreeti. Graham ran out, quickly released Ahi'aorina. They convinced Dunstan to trust them. Together they fought to defeat kuzgu. In the end Kuzgu was weakened, but tried to escape and regain its power. They captured it and trapped it in the cage. They broke into Karn's room, and freed the wizard, at the same time Kuzgu was trying to escape the cage. The man appeared to be at least three decades older than Graham.KoS,288 Freeing Karn caused the court to start collapsing. They got back to the hall, found Kuggo had escaped his cage. Part of the ceiling fell on it, and they made their escape. The freed the imps from the 'kitchen', but found only Thragaadash. The imps had escaped already. They made it out of the court, into the outside sun. Karn then turned on them, intending to kill them. Graham defeats him with the slizard, trapping the evil wizard in the slizard's body. *Day 32 or 36 (two weeks later a week may be between 5-7 days), taking a longer detour, the group bypassed the Glass Mountains by traveling south of them, until they could start heading north towards Daventry again. Ahi'aorina went to the Glass Mountains, convincing them to start allowing life to grow on their slopes. *Day 33 or 37 (1 day later), Lugmut and 'I, Karn' turned south towards Zakizga, while the rest headed north and to the west, reaching the trace of an old trade road. *Day 35 or 39 (2 days later), they stopped in an orchard of wild cherry trees. They encounter brothers of Tilly, they had tossed their sister to Laburnum, but the creatures were angry, so the brothers esscaped. With Ahi'aorina's help they punished them. In afternoon they reached one of the farms on the edge of Daventry. A few hours later, Ahi'aorina returned to the Old Wood. She offered to Graham, the chance to move into old Wood if he ever felt leaving the human world behind to live for aeons rather than decades. Graham and Shallan meet again. Both returned to daventry by midnight. SNW notes *Over 900 years before the story, Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *812 years before the story, weevils destroy Sideria.SNW, 101 *600 years before the story, Mostwhizzle and Brightmist are born (they look to be sixty at hte time of the story, but are more likely 600SNW, 137). *Over 500 years before the story, weevils destroy Vale of Obscurity.SNW, 102 *140 years before the story, weevils destroy Duchy of the Solicitous Boar.SNW, 102-103 *78 years before the story, Rokaill is born.SNW, 12 *18 years before the story, Hesthia is bornSNW, 44. *15 years before approximately, Rosella is born (she is still in her late 14th year).SNW, *5 years before Hesthia visited Rosella at Castle Daventry, when she was ten.SNW, 46 *1 years before the story, Benjamin is born (two springs before the storySNW, 45). The representive of the Daventry weavers' guild has reasonable success at selling his wares in the late summer. *3 months before the story story, Betony was born.SNW, pg 45 *Day 1 (beginning), summer, Rosella acts as she is sick to avoid having to go with her parents to Duchy Cumberland.SnW (Chapter 1), pg 1-7 *Day 2, wakes up, helps with trials, hangs around rode garden, goes to Royal Stables, travels into town, hires several of the town's citizens, inspects the festival grounds, and returns to the castle...SNW (Chapter 2), Pg. 1 *Day 3, stump is removed, disasters begin. More leaves begin to fall off the trees. The sloks are released, and a futile attempt is made at burning the weevils. *Day 4, looks at the damage to the country from the high parapet. They figure out building a palisade inside the castle courtyard to trap the sloks there. Rosella and Farquhar go out to round up the sloks, and get lost in the Old Woods *Day 6, Oswald sent out four guards to search for the missing Rosella and Farquhar. Two famalies had to move into the castle for their own protectionSNW, 170 *Day 7, :Rosella and Faquhar return to castle Daventry learning they had been missing for three days (from their perspective they had only left that morning). Three days had passed while they were in the Old Woods without their knowing. That night the first frosty air of autumn begin, Rosella comes up with a plan for stopping the sloks. :Aproximate day that Duke Faust and Duchess Aspen are married.SNW, pg 1, "The wedding was in a week..." *Day 8. Rosella travels into town towards Old Sam's shop, using the meat that was planned for the Harvest Festival she lured the sloks into the castle. After an accident they destroyed the palisade, and the sloks made it into the castle. They lured the sloks into the great hall where they penned them in. *Day 9. The sloks begin to build nests in the great hall, and begin to lay eggs. New plans are created to stop the weevils. Oswald and the Piper decide it would be best to try to pipe a lullaby to put the insects to sleep. This backfires causing everyone in the castle except Farquhar to sleep. He woke Rosella,and they stopped the piper. Rosella then set about the task of getting rid of the weevils. She got ahold of the weevil queen, and tossed it back down the hole it had escapes from. They sealed the hole with the stump. Rosella helps cure Farqurar's weevil poisoning with Grafton George's Spirit Revitalizer. *Day 10, Farquhar recovers from the poisoning. People return to their homes. The cleanup to remove weevil dung begins. *Day 11 (may be longer), Cleaning of the dung is finished, Ref Tirone is freed from the Old Wood. Rosella learns her parents are returning the day after tomorrow. They have to clean up the castle before their return. *Day 13, Valanice and Graham return home earlier than expected (they originally intended to be gone a 'couple of weeks'SNW, pg6). *A short time later, Rosella turned 15.SNW, pg 2, 4, 6, 11, 30, 102, 143 *One year later (summer), Rosella would have let old sisters out of the dungeon asked them for the truth (if they lied, they would have been tossed again)SNW, 22 They admitted to the truth, and were taken to the dungeon as punishment (it is possible that in one year, they would have been given a chance to plead for parole). References Category:Timelines